


how did we get from saying I Love You (to I'll see you around some day)

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I promise it is fluffy, M/M, Mostly Making Up, Spoiler alert They both get them, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Steve?”He turned as he heard an all too familiar voice say his name. A voice he hadn’t heard in a year but would recognize anywhere. And sure enough, there he is. The love of his life is standing six feet away.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222
Collections: Team Fluff





	how did we get from saying I Love You (to I'll see you around some day)

**Author's Note:**

> For Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Breaking Up

“Steve?”

He turned as he heard an all too familiar voice say his name. A voice he hadn’t heard in years but would recognize anywhere. And sure enough, there he is. The love of his life is standing six feet away.

“Tony,” Steve breathed out. “Hi.”

He was frozen. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t come up with anything more eloquent to say than _Hi_.

Tony moved, closed the gap, and wrapped him in a hug. Steve barely registered it, but his body thankfully reacted for him. He’d missed him. He’d missed this. He didn’t want to let go.

“What are you doing in New York?” Steve heard himself ask. He felt like he was having an out of body experience.

“I’m looking for a place, actually. Opening an office in the city, and I wanted to be here for it. Figured I’d move out this way,” Tony answered with a smile. That smile, that melted Steve’s insides, rendered him putty in Tony’s hands on more than one occasion.

“That’s amazing, congrats,” he replied. Of course, he knew all about Tony’s business, knew they were expanding. He never thought he’d actually get to see Tony even if he was in the city. For such a big city, it sure felt like a small place sometimes.

They stood and stared at each other for a beat. Steve’s eyes traced the familiar face before him. He had to force himself not to let his gaze roam lower. His mind could supply those memories on demand anyways. In the middle of a busy coffee shop was probably not the place for it though.

“You look good, Tony. Happy.”

A chuckle escaped Tony’s lips, but it wasn’t a joyful one. The smile returned though, and Steve saw something flicker in those whiskey brown eyes he loved getting lost into. “Would you like to have dinner with me? Maybe tonight? I know it’s like, really soon. If you’re free, of course-“

“Yes!” Steve cut him off, a little too loudly, too excitedly. A few patrons turned to look at them, making Steve blush. “I’d- yes. I’m free tonight.” He stumbled out the words quickly. Could this really be happening?

Tony made grabby hands at his phone, and Steve had to press his lips shut to stop the giant smile _that_ was bringing on. He handed the phone over without thinking, only after a few seconds remembering it was locked, but Tony handed it back. Steve looked down and saw Tony’s info in his contacts.

“Haven’t changed your number in all this time?” Steve asked him, looking back at him, hoping Tony didn’t bring up the obvious.

Tony shook his head. “Still use the same lock code on your phone, I see?”

“Always.”

They just looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. All Steve wanted to do was lunge forward, pull Tony into his arms, and kiss him. The barista called Steve’s name and he snapped his gaze away towards the mug waiting for him. Right after, they called Tony’s name; a to-go cup placed next to his own. Steve grabbed both, handing Tony his.

“I’ll text you and we can figure out plans?” Tony finally said.

Steve nodded and Tony walked out of the coffee shop.

Steve thought it might have all been a dream until his phone vibrated and he saw Tony’s name pop up, and he promised himself he was never letting him go again.

* * *

“I’m going to love you forever, Steve. You’re it for me.”

Steve smiled at the man in his arms. “That so?”

Tony nodded against his chest and Steve’s smile grew bigger.

“I’m going to marry you someday. And we can move in together, and have a dog. Or a cat. I’m easy. But you’re never getting rid of me.”

“I feel the same, Tony. Always.”

* * *

“California? That’s… wow.”

“I’m so sorry, Steve. My dad-“

“No, you do not have to apologize. We’ll make this work. I only have a year left here. Maybe I can move out with you after that. We’ll figure it out. This is going to be great!”

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

“New York. You got a job in New York.”

“I tried, Tony. I swear. None of the places on the West Coast wanted me. I haven’t said yes, yet-“

“You should take it.”

“What?”

“We’ve managed to make this work for almost a year now. What’s a few months more? You can’t turn down your dream job, Steve. We’ll be fine.”

* * *

“I miss you, Tony.”

“Me too, sweetheart.”

* * *

“Fuck this, I’m moving to New York.”

“Tony, we both know you can’t do that. Not right now.”

“I can’t stand this anymore, Steve.”

“Me either, Tony.”

“I can’t just see you every few months, if we’re lucky.”

“I know.”

“It’s been two years…”

“I know.”

A pause.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“I know.”

A beat.

“It’s not fair.”

“I know.”

Silence.

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you, Tony.”

* * *

You Know Who I Am  
  
Are you sure about tonight?   
  
Absolutely, why?   
  
Don’t need to check in with anyone first?  
  
Ha! Subtle.  
  
But no. No one to check in with.   
  
Sorry.   
  
Don’t be. I was working up the courage to ask you the same, actually.   
  
So, where do you recommend we go?   
  
What are you in the mood for?   
  
That’s a loaded question. 😏   
  
Some things haven’t changed, huh? 😉   
  
That’s why you love me. 😘   
  
Shit, sorry.  
  
Stop apologizing.  
  
You’re not wrong.  
  
There hasn’t been anyone else, you know.  
  
Same.  
  
How about you meet me at my place, and we can decide from there?  
  
Sounds like a plan.  
  


* * *

“I missed you, so god damned much,” Tony breathed into his mouth between filthy kisses.

Steve had barely had time to close the door behind Tony that they were both reaching for one another, lips crashing together hungrily, arms around each other. Steve had pinned Tony against the wall next to the front door. His lips moved from Tony’s mouth to his cheek, his jaw, his neck. His fingers already fighting with the buttons on Tony’s dress shirt, as he felt Tony’s hands tug at his sweater. “Me too, baby. Fuck, me too.”

Steve lifted his arms so Tony could strip his shirt off. He pulled at Tony’s dress shirt, now fully unbuttoned, sliding it off his shoulders. The feeling of Tony’s mouth on his skin, his hands in his hair now, set his body on fire. He’d wanted this, dreamt of having Tony back in his arms, since the day they’d decided to break up.

Tony took the lead, pushed him against the wall opposite where they stood in the small entryway, reaching for Steve’s belt, undoing it quickly, all while keeping his mouth on Steve’s. Tony pressed his hips against Steve’s, making him moan in pleasure. Before Tony could push his jeans lower, Steve gently cupped Tony’s face in both his hands, needing to take a moment, savour this. They were both breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together. “I meant it, you know,” Steve whispered after a few more breaths.

Tony’s hands came up to grip Steve’s wrists. He placed a soft kiss inside one of Steve’s palms. “I remember. I never forgot. I never stopped loving you either.”

Steve pulled Tony in for another kiss. Softer, gentler, this time, but just as passionate in its own way. “I love you, Tony.”

“I missed hearing you say that,” Tony smiled. He kissed Steve again. “I missed kissing you.” And again. “I missed waking up next to you. And going on dates with you. And coming home to you.” And again. “And I really missed having you underneath me too.”

A low moan bubbled in Steve’s chest at the memories flooding him now. “Why did we ever think that was a good idea again?”

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t worth it. Not for a second. I just spent this whole time missing you more, even if we barely saw each other. I missed us. So so much. The thought of anyone else but you in my life… I was going to call you, after I got settled in. I missed you so much, Steve.”

Steve pulled him in for another kiss, feeling like the world had righted itself, for the first time. “Move in with me.”

A laugh escaped Tony before he could say anything. “What?”

“For real. That was always the plan, right? And I am never letting you go again. That is the biggest mistake of my life. I’m never letting you go.”

Tony’s mouth crashed into Steve’s, pouring every bit of emotion he could into it, and Steve thought his insides might explode from the cheer amount of happiness and love he felt in that moment. “How about we order some food, and talk about it, yeah?”

Steve quirked an eyebrow playfully. “Bed first?”

Tony laced his fingers with Steve’s, kissing him one more time. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Not for the first time that morning, Tony sighed heavily at no one in particular. He kept telling himself everything would be fine. Moving to New York was the right thing to do. He still wished he had done it a year and a half ago, but things wouldn’t be what they are today. With his company, at least. Had it been worth it, though? Seeing his company prosper while he had watched the best part of his life slip from his grasp. He hadn’t been genuinely happy since the last time they’d been together, even if that was a not so great day. _I can almost hear his laugh still,_ Tony thought to himself. But then, the familiar sound came again…

“Steve?”

And there he was. Standing six feet ahead of him in a random coffee shop. The love of his life.

He vaguely heard Steve’s answer. He couldn’t tell if Steve looked happy to see him or just shocked maybe? Regardless, he couldn’t help himself. He walked right up to Steve and wrapped his arms around his waist in a hug – and _God_ he’d missed being able to do this – and when Steve’s arms wrapped around him, he melted a little. He never wanted to let go.

“What are you doing in New York?” Steve asked him when they finally did.

Tony answered… something. He wasn’t even sure what he’d said. But he knew he had that dopey smile on that he always got around Steve. Because it was _Steve_ , and to this day, he still had that effect on him. He could still take Tony’s breath away, just by looking at him.

They stood and stared at each other for a beat. Tony couldn’t think of anything he wanted more right then than to bury himself in Steve’s arms and never leave, but he reminded himself they were in a public space. And maybe Steve didn’t even want that anymore. No point in humiliating himself for a what if...

“You look good, Tony. Happy.”

_Oh, if you only knew, sweetheart,_ Tony thought to himself with a sad chuckle. But the sight of Steve’s perfectly blue eyes brought him back to that moment, and he just had to ask him before he lost his cool, or before Steve ran out on him. “Would you like to have dinner with me?” he started. He could hear himself start to ramble, and he couldn’t stop it, because what if Steve said no?

And then he heard it. A yes. A loud, happy, resounding yes, and Tony had dreamt of hearing him say that word for many reasons over the past year, seven months and however many days it had been since they’d decided maybe they should break up. Steve was blushing, and Tony’s heart beat faster at the combination, a particular memory of Steve writhing with pleasure below him popping in his mind. For now, he’d take that yes in whatever form it came – and maybe let his mind dream of hearing it again in those other instances too. Just maybe.

He couldn’t make any words come, and wasn’t that odd for him, so he made grabby hands at Steve’s phone. Steve was making that face he always had when he was trying not to laugh at something Tony was doing, and it is taking every ounce of willpower in him not to jump in his arms and kiss him to an inch of his life right then and there. He grabbed the phone and put in the code without even thinking of the numbers. It took until he was done entering his number in the contacts before his brain caught up to him.

He heard Steve ask about his number, because of course he’d remember Tony’s phone number. And he had to ask, even though his voice was much softer than he intended it to be, but that lock code…

“Always,” Steve answered simply.

Tony remembered the date for which it stood, the day they first met. When he walked into his first college dorm room and saw him, Steve Rogers, standing there. Tony didn’t necessarily believe in love at first sight, but in that moment, he definitely questioned its existence.

He couldn’t tear his eyes from Steve’s. Maybe. Maybe it meant something? Could it?

The barista called Steve’s name, and then his own. Ever the gentleman, Steve handed him his coffee, and Tony realized he was late to meet his real estate agent, even though all he wanted to do was stay right where he was.

“I’ll text you and we can figure out plans?” he finally managed to say.

Steve nodded and Tony walked out of the coffee shop – and he _hated_ having to walk away from Steve again. He pulled out his phone and messaged him right away, to make sure Steve didn’t think he left him behind because he wanted to.

Because Tony knew in that moment that he was never going to let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just supposed to be a short little thing... and then it grew, and grew, and grew... And I love how it came together.  
> Lightly - ever so lightly - inspired by a Great Big Sea song that I've always loved. But this version ends and generally goes better.


End file.
